Something Like Fate
by Kate1801
Summary: Brooke is the owner of Clothes Over Bros and its a booming business. Peyton is the owner of Red Bedroom Records and lives with her best friend Mia in New York. When Mia starts modeling for Brooke at Clothes Over Bros Peyton and Brooke seem to be running into each other more often.


**Summary:**  
**Brooke is the owner of Clothes Over Bros and its a booming business. Peyton is the owner of Red Bedroom Records and lives with her best friend Mia in New York. When Mia starts modeling for Brooke at Clothes Over Bros Peyton and Brooke seem to be running into each other more often. **

Chapter 1  
Peyton's POV  
"Peyton get up I need your help" Mia told me as she shook me awake.  
"Mia what do you want" I said then looked at the clock. "Its 5:30!"  
"I know, but Peyton I have no idea what to wear to this interview."  
"Fine, what have you chosen out." I said sitting up.  
Mia smiled and said "I have this blue dress. It doesn't show much but its a little over the knee, or I have a longer pink dress."  
"Go with the blue it looks better on you" I said getting out of bed. Mia smiled and went to go change.

I walked down the stairs of our loft and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. I started the coffee then grabbed my iPad and headed to the couch. I started reading the news just as Mia walked down the stairs in her dress.  
"Mia! You look great!" I yelled getting up.  
"Thanks Peyton, is there coffee?"  
"I just started it. Should take a couple minutes." I replied  
"I gotta leave right now, i will just pick some up on the way" she said  
"Ok Mia. Kick some but, break a leg, strut your stuff, or whatever you guys say"  
"Bye Peyton"  
"Bye Mia" Mia walked out just as the coffee was done. I walked to the refrigerator and grabbed my hazelnut creamer. My family always makes fun of me because I put so much in my coffee. Oh well, its delicious!

I went and put some music on. I choose Fall Out Boy, they are by far my favorite band. I sat back down on the couch and started drinking my coffee. My phone rang and I groaned but got up.  
"Peyton I know you have the day off, but we need you here. One of the bands isn't showing up." My assistant Hazel said.  
"Ok Hazel I will be there in a little bit." I hung up the phone and set down my coffee. I hate it when bands don't show up because then you have to give them a big talk on how its important to be there and how it messes everything up if they don't come.

I walked back up the stairs to my room. I chose out a Journey band tee and my favorite pair of jeans that fit in all the right places. My phone started to ring again and I walked over to pick it up.  
"Look Hazel i know you need me there and i will be there soon i just have-"  
"Woah Peyt its Lucas."  
"Lucas hey! Sorry about that, whats up?"  
"Lindsey and i want you and Mia to go out with us tonight. Its some celebrity party or whatever. I don't know, Lindsey got us in."  
"Ok Lucas sounds great."  
"Be there at 8"  
"Ok see you then, bye"  
"Bye Peyton"  
I gave Mia a call, but knew she wouldn't pick up.  
"Mia its Peyton I'm picking you up at 4 we are going out with Lucas and Lindsey tonight. See you then" I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

Brooke's POV  
"Brooke the new model is here." Millicent my assistant tells me.  
"Ok Millicent thank you for telling me" I reply. I look out the window of my brand new office. My office over looks the city; its beautiful.  
"Brooke you might want to come now, your mother is here." Millicent tells me.  
"Oh great" I say then stand up and walk out of my office. I own Clothes Over Bros, but made a terrible mistake by making my mom CEO. She thinks she owns everything and everyone including me. I walk down the hallway to the reception area.  
"You're way to chubby to be a model darling, what size are you?" Victoria aka my mother/she devil says.  
"Umm I'm a size 2" the new model says  
"That wont -"  
I cut in and say "Victoria please leave and let me speak to the new model."  
"Fine dear, but this wont work" she says gesturing to the new girl.  
"Victoria thats for me to decide not you." I say and she turns around and leaves.  
"Im sorry about her, she thinks she is queen bee. Whats your name?"  
"My name is Mia" she says  
"Nice to meet you Mia. You are plenty skinny to be a model, in fact i would like you to be eating more calories and working out." I say  
"Sounds like a plan" Mia says  
"Ok lets head to my office" I say and start to lead the way.

We took the elevator up to my office, and when we entered I told her to sit.  
"So Mia you are 20, and you graduated high school. Are you attending college?"  
"No I applied after high school, but didn't get in anywhere. So I came to New York and I am currently living with my best friend." She replied  
"Ok thats not a big deal. You don't need to be in college to be a model. All I care about is that you show up and do a good job."  
"I plan on it" Mia says  
"Good, so how are you and your friend getting money currently?" I say  
"She is the owner of a record company. So she makes a lot and gets the essentials."  
"Perfect, just as long as you are in a good home and can a do a good job. I see no problem with you being a model here" I say with a smile on my face.  
"You mean i got the job" she says with a huge smile on her face.  
"Yes you got the job" I say back. She hugs me tightly and smiles.  
"Thank you so much!" She says  
"You're welcome. You start tomorrow at 12" I say  
"See you then" she says. After she leaves my office my mom barges in.  
"Brooke Davis, you did not give that girl the job."  
"Yes mom I gave it to her. I'm the owner and I decide who models for me. If you don't like it you can leave. Until then please leave my office" I told her. I knew I won that argument because she turned around and walked out of my office without another word. Wow i need coffee i thought to myself so I left and started walking towards the break room.

Peyton's POV  
I pulled up to the giant building that had Clothes Over Bros plastered on the front. Who needs 15 stories for a fashion building I thought to myself. My thought was interrupted when Mia came running through the doors.  
"I got the job! I got the job!" She yelled  
"Yay! Good job Mia! Thats awesome!" I yelled back. She got in the car.  
"Lets go, i gotta look hot for this part" she say  
"Wait Mia I really have to use the restroom. Im sure they have one is this giant building right?"  
"Im sure they do Peyton" she said  
I walked into the building and it was huge inside. White couches filled the reception area and there were models all over.  
"Excuse me is there a restroom around?" I ask the receptionist  
"Yes, down the hall to the left" she said  
"Thank you" I walked down the hallway but picked up my pace because I really had to go pee. I was practically running. I didn't even see the girl walk out of the room until I slammed into her and we both fell down. I looked up and saw the most beautiful pair of brown eyes i had ever seen before.


End file.
